


I forgot you used to like this stuff

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: prompt fill for  oducchan-ofthelowercourt on tumblr





	I forgot you used to like this stuff

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for oducchan-ofthelowercourt on tumblr

“I forgot you used to like this stuff,” Tezuka said, motioning to Ryoma’s half drank can of Ponta. “You drank it all the time in middle school.” 

Tezuka couldn’t remember when Ryoma had stopped drinking it, it had just phased out the older he got. As they’d got higher and higher in their professional careers the more they had to watch what they ate and drank and sugary soft drinks became a treat rather than a regular thing. 

“Yeah,” Ryoma replied, “I saw it in the shop and felt nostalgic,” he shrugged. “It’s sweet.”

“I remember. You made me drink it.”

Ryoma laughed, “You almost spat it out!”

“I’m not a fan of sweets.” 

“I know,” Ryoma said, dragging the out the vowel. “Dieting is no issue for you. Mr. Perfect.”

When they’d first been given their diets by their nutritionist, Ryoma had offered to eat Tezuka’s allocation of sugar. Their nutritionist had laughed and told him in absolute terms no.

“Will you start drinking it again?” Tezuka asked. He had to admit this was making him feel nostalgic too- all of their teenage kisses had tasted of Ponta.

“Probably not,” Ryoma shrugged. “It’s nice but, you know,” he shrugged again, “juvenile.”

“Then let me do this again,” Tezuka said, leaning in and kissing Ryoma. His lips tasted sweet and like artificial grape. Memories of kissing on sun baked street courts flashing across his mind. 


End file.
